Pieces
by brokenlily
Summary: Sakura's dream haunts him every night, she feels there's something missing in her. Will the truth about her dreams make her feel complete or it will just broke her into...PIECES!
1. Missing Piece

**Chapter 1: Missing Piece **

**_I have all the reasons to be happy, yet I'm not. Hell, what's wrong with me! They all make me smile, make me laugh but they can't make me happy. They never will…until I find out what's missing in me._**

* * *

"Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked her best friend who was again staring blankly at something or maybe nothing at all.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Sakura replied.

"You're lying. Is it about your dreams again?"

"No! I'm not lying. You see…I'm just…t-thirsty. Hai! I'm just thirty."

"…"

"I'll just get something to drink. Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Tomoyo replied with a frown. She knows that Sakura is lying, she just don't know how to get the truth out of her.

* * *

Sakura immediately walked away from her best friend. For the first time she lied to her and she's guilty about it, but she can't tell her the truth now. Yes those dreams were bothering her again. It never left her for the past seven years, when she thought that her life would be in peace after she finishes her mission, after she turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards all the 53 cards…but she was wrong. She's been dreaming about 'something' all over again, it's really weird you see. But last night's was different, it's clearer than it has before.

Sakura let out a sigh on her thoughts. She can't tell anybody about those dreams not even to Ms. Kaho, only Tomoyo knows about this. It's not that she don't trust her other friends, it's just Tomoyo is special she's like a sister to Sakura more than a best friend. But she just can't tell about last night. She can't disturb her now at the happiest moments of her life. She can't disturb Tomoyo now that she's waiting for her fiancé here at the airport, now that she's busy preparing for their wedding.

Yes, Tomoyo is getting married. To whom? She doesn't know, she never saw her best friend's fiancé but Tomoyo tells about him all the time. Tomoyo and her said fiancé met when she went to China as an exchange student four years ago. He's a bit of a loner, maybe because he has an amnesia…a souvenir from an accident? But he's really nice according to Tomoyo.

What's his name again? Umm… It's something like…umm…Damn! How come she can't remember, Tomoyo always tell her 'his' name. But anyways she'll meet him today, she doesn't have to worry maybe she'll remember after all.

Sakura was having all of this thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone.

It wasn't really a hard one; but enough to scatter the things carried by the stranger she bumped into.

"Gomen! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to create this mess." Sakura apologized as she helped him pick up his things.

"It's alright Miss, you don't have to worry."

Upon hearing the stranger's voice, Sakura shuddered. She doesn't know what's happening with her. The voice is really warm and friendly but she just felt her body shake. There is something in the voice, she can't understand.

That voice…

That voice…

It seems familiar. Familiar not in her mind but in her HEART!

"Ms. are you alright?" the stranger spoke again.

Sakura was afraid to look at him, she doesn't know why. She really is getting a lot weirder these days. How come she gets scared of a friendly voice? A strangely friendly and familiar voice.

She knows that she didn't have much a choice. She has to assure the stranger she's all right.

She looked up and smile… which suddenly turned into a startled face.

How can it be?

How can she?

How can she ever forget?

"Li Syaoran!"

* * *

Sorry if my story isn't great (or even good enough)…

This is my first fanfic so, pls. submit a review… I don't care if you put flames on it.

Hehehe… XD


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories 

_**Being forgotten is worse than death…**_

_**Could it be worse than realizing you forgot the person you love the most?**_

* * *

How can she ever forget? That voice that warms or rather melts her heart. That smile, which lights up her face. That face, that…everything! How can she ever forget everything about the person she loved? How can she ever forget about Li Syaoran? Her Li Syaoran?

In a flash she remembered everything. Everything that had happened seven years ago.

FLASHBACK:

After all the fifty-two cards were turned into Sakura Cards, Li Syaoran's mission was over so he has to go back to China. Before doing so, he confessed his feelings for Sakura.

Years after Li Syaoran and Mei Li went back to Japan and helped Sakura her fight to transform the fifty-third card, the Sealed Card, into the Sakura Cards to maintain the balance lost when she had converted the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.

But a sacrifice has to be made. In order to do so Sakura's memories and feelings had to be erased to retrieve the card. Afraid that the others would also suffer and lost theirs she made a decision, to sacrifice herself. But because of Syaoran's love for Sakura, he sacrificed his self in order to save her. He is willing to lose everything to save Sakura so he did. But he made a promise to Sakura that whatever happens the Sealed Card can never erase his memory of her in his heart.

Syaoran's mother came to bring Mei Li and his son, who is now suffering the lost of his memories, back to China. She felt sad for her son, but what can she do it's her son's decision after all. She also felt the guilt and agony that Sakura is going through. She felt sorry for her, all of Sakura's happiness turned into loneliness and suffering. She can't leave the poor girl, blaming herself all herself all her life, behind. She know she has to do something and that is to erase the memories of her son to Sakura's mind. She can do that, with the help of Touya, Eriol and Kaho, but Sakura refused.

Days and weeks passed but Sakura have not recovered from the emotional turmoil she's having. This made her weak, really weak so they decided to take an action. Before Syaoran's mother go back to China, they erased Sakura's memory of Syaoran forcefully as well as the other's to protect their secret. The result, Sakura was comatose for a week. It's all worth it after all, she's back to her happy normal self.

But the problem is she's been having this weird dreams every night. A dream about the Hope Card (the Sealed card which combined with the Love card) and a certain boy and his promise. It was always blur for Sakura except last night.

END OF FLASH BACK!

* * *

Sakura felt dizzy in the sudden burst of memories, her head is aching. She looked at Li Syaoran. Syaoran's face looked confused.

"How could this young lady know me? Have we met before? Have I been to this country before?" all this thoughts suddenly popped out into Syaoran's mind. He was totally confused about Sakura's reaction towards him.

He was about to ask these questions to her and she was about to say his name again when they both heard a familiar voice at the same time. It was Tomoyo's.

"Syaoran! Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!" they both replied at the same time.

"So you already met each other." Tomoyo smiled. And there was silence between the three of them. She could feel the awkwardness between Syaoran and Sakura. She has to do something, but before she could think Syaoran broke the silence.

"Do you know her Tomoyo? Why does this girl know my name? Why is she acting really weird?"

It was Tomoyo's turn to be shocked and confused. She hadn't realize that. How did Sakura recognized Syaoran, they haven't seen each other before not even in pictures. She doesn't know what to tell her boyfriend, she look at Sakura for an answer as usual she's preoccupied by her thoughts.

* * *

"Tomoyo knows who Syaoran is, how could it be? How come her best friend never tell her that she still remembers who Syaoran is, that they still know each other? That's impossible! She know that the Hope Card, no by the Sealed Card, erased all of his memory and that Eriol also erase their memory of him."

Realization hit Sakura. "Could it be? No, it can't be! Yes it could. Syaoran must be the same guy Tomoyo is always talking about. Her Syaoran must be Tomoyo's fiancé! It's not her Syaoran now, it's Tomoyo's."

No! but that's the only explanation she could fathom. It couldn't be.

* * *

"Umm…well anone (you see) Syaoran…" Tomoyo couldn't think of an explanation, even she doesn't know the answer.

It's time for Sakura to wake up to reality.

"Hi! Li Syaoran finally, I see you…" Sakura replied from nowhere. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran was stunned of Sakura's sudden reaction.

Sakura just smiled and continue her little speech. "Gomen, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinamoto you're fiancé's best friend." She know she has to continue, not because of Syaoran's still confused look but because if she did she will definitely cry. So she just continue…

" She told me almost everything about you. Where you met each other and stuffs. I'm really excited to see you." And she stopped with a big smile in her face. Her heart is beating really fast. She has to smile even if she don't feel smiling. It's her way of controlling her tears to break free.

"I've got to do it for Tomoyo. It wasn't her fault after all." She told herself.

Tomoyo and Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura was relieved.

"I thought all those times you're not listening to me." Tomoyo said to her.

"Of course not! I always listen to whatever you say, I'm your best friend remember."

"So Ms. Sakura, would you mind to join me and Tomoyo eat lunch. I'm starving". Syaoran said.

"Of course she wouldn't mind. It'll be a good idea so you could know each other better. Right Sakura?"

"Umm… I'm sorry I can't. I promised oniichan to watched over Hikari (Kaho and Touya's daughter) today. They're going to a party." Sakura lied. She told his brother that she would be spending her time with Tomoyo and her fiancé today, so they asked Nuriko to take care of her little niece and she agreed. Yukito is also coming over.

* * *

hehehe... that's the second part!

Poor Sakura...her love is getting married to her best friend...

Pls. Read and Review... XD


	3. Secret of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ccs how many times would I have to say?

Thank you for those who submitted it review. Thanks for appreciating it... I thoght that you'll say that it sucks. hehehe...

**Chapter 3: Secret of the Past **

_**There are things in the past that should be kept as a secret. And in time it will be unfolded, at situations we never dreamt to happen.**_

* * *

"We've got something to discuss." Eriol said.

"Eriol?" Touya was surprised when he see the person at his doorsteps. He never thought that Eriol is also in Japan. _"So dumb of me of course when Nuriko is here he's also here, by the way where is she? We're going to be late."_ He said to his self.

"Touya!"

"Nuriko?"

"Why are you surprised, did you forget that you asked me to take care of Hikari?" Nuriko said with a smile. She's really good at hiding her own feelings you know, she likes Touya and still feels jealous by the fact that he is already married to Kaho.

* * *

"Stop hugging me" he replied flatly.

"What is it that we have to discuss, Eriol?" Touya asked. He feels that something wrong must be going on, judging by his serious expressions.

"It's about Sakura and Syaoran."

"Eriol! What if Sakura hears…" Kaho interrupted him.

"I know she's not here. She's with Tomoyo right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Kaho you really don't have to worry, she's at the airport waiting for Tomoyo's fiancé to arrive." Touya assured his wife.

"Now we have a problem."

* * *

"Nani! That can't be, why is he here?" Touya's emotion suddenly erupted like a volcano. He really doesn't like Syaoran.

"He's here to marry Tomoyo." Eriol said calmly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me before? We're in big trouble."

"Calm down Touya."

"Kaho, how can I calm down? If either of them remembers…"

'If either of them, but we're still not sure if they would. The curse made by the Sealed Card is really powerful, we can't destroy it remember. And besides the spell we cast on Sakura is also strong, she can't remember anything up to now."

" …and if she will, we just have to cast the spell again." Eriol said

"But our powers will not be enough, Syaoran's mother isn't here and besides Sakura is stronger than before. What if it'll be Syaoran who'll remember the past?" Nuriko objected.

"She'll be here, perhaps a week before his son's wedding. And if it will be Syaoran, then we have to erase his memory." Eriol replied, he's starting to lose the calm in his voice. "Nuriko, you don't have to make things complicated. Stop asking questions!" he told his self.

"It's not that simple Eriol, they'll refuse. We really don't have to, we just have to tell them the truth about the past" Nuriko pointed out.

"But things have gone too much complicated Nuriko. Who knows what will happen if we do. They will all be hurt, including Tomoyo… and especially Sakura, she'll be torn between her love and her best friend. Besides we don't know who Syaoran will choose between the two." Kaho replied, Eriol was really relieved she did, his tired of explaining it to them.

"We should have done that from the beginning. But we didn't, we thought it is easier if we just erase Sakura's memory but we're all wrong. This is the consequence of our action. I agree with Eriol, we'll erase again their memory…over and over if we have to." Touya said.

"We don't have much of a choice. Sakura's life is different now so as Syaoran. We just have to pray that our secret will never be revealed. But if it will be, we just have to do what we have done before. Sakura survived seven years without Syaoran in her mind. Syaoran is happy with his life, He chooses not to look for his past, and his past is Tomoyo that's what he chooses to remember. We can't do anything about that." Eriol said with a sigh. Indeed, they can do nothing about it, this has become more difficult than they thought it would be.

* * *

"If they are (Sakura and Syaoran) are destined for each other they would be together. It looks really simple, but it's not. I also used to believe in that myself. But as of now, if they want to be together they will hurt many people, people they love most." Li's mother told Mei Li.

"I know, and it's really hard to admit. I wonder what will happen next. Before, I wish that one of them will have their memories back, but now I wish they never will." Mei Li replied. Its really hard for her to conceal this secret but she has to… and now its useless.

* * *

Originally this chapter shouldn't be included... but I just thought about writing it... hehehe...

thanks for those who submitted their reviews...


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4: Broken**

_**If I have known the consequences of my action, I shouldn't have looked for it. I shouldn't have thought of finding the missing piece in me would complete my life, would make me happy. I was wrong, very wrong. I don't feel complete at all, all I feel is that…I'm broken. Broken than ever!**_

* * *

"Why? Why is this happening to me!" Sakura asked herself.

She was there at their house, locked in her room for more than an hour now. Touya asked her why is she went home early, she just said she isn't feeling well. Kaho insisted to stay to take care of her but she didn't agree. She told them she just need to rest and so she went straight in to her room.

"I thought you'll never forget your love for me Syaoran. I thought that even the Sealed Card can never erase my memory in your heart. But why?" she said between those sobs, holding the Hope Card. She's been like this ever since she locked herself in her room. She just threw herself to the bed, without even bothering to open the lights.

Half an hour ago, Nuriko went inside her room with a soup for her. Nuriko tried to talk to her but pretended to be asleep. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, she feel really miserable.

"I shouldn't have believe you and your promises. You obviously forgot everything about me. You're in love with someone else now. And it is all because of this stupid card!" she said those things as she try to tear the hope card into pieces. "It's all your fault! There is no hope for us now and there will never be any!" she used all her anger to tear the card but she can't, it's very powerful.

She still tried but nothing happened, then someone knock at her door. It's Yukito.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is on the phone she wants to talk to you."

"Arigatou, Yukito-san. I'll answer it."

_Tomoyo doesn't have to know anything about this, it wasn't her fault. The truth is it's nobody's fault so they don't have to suffer like me. _

* * *

"Hello"

"Hello, Sakura. Are you alright? Nuriko told me you're not feeling well. Do you want me to come along". Tomoyo said with a concerned voice.

Sakura tried make her voice sound normal. "No Tomoyo I'm OK, you don't have to worry. Besides you have to entertain your fiancé and make him feel at home." She said with a giggle. She tried to tease her, to sound normal although her heart is breaking into pieces.

"It's alright. If you want he can come along with me."

Uh-oh! Syaoran coming along is a bad omen. Very, very bad omen.

"No Tomoyo! I'm alright…you don't have to bring Syaoran along!"

Bang!

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Umm… nothing, Nuriko just dropped Hikari's bottle." Sakura said flatly. She watched Nuriko picking up the bottle; nervousness could be seen in her movements.

"OK…well I gotta go. Be sure to come to my house tomorrow. You promised me that you would help in my wedding preparation."

"Of course I won't forget that. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Is Tomoyo's fi-fiancé's na-mme Syao-ran?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes. He's name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran." Sakura said fighting her tears again.

Nuriko felt she wants to die. "It can't be! It can't be the same Li Syaoran that Sakura used to love. Even so I shouldn't be afraid, Sakura's memory about him was erased. He's a complete stranger to her now." She nervously convinced herself.

"If you're wondering Nuriko…" Sakura continued. "Yes, he's the same Syaoran I've met years ago. The same Syaoran who promised to love me forever even if the Sealed Card take away his memory."

Sakura couldn't help but cry when Nuriko hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we don't have any choice but to erase your memory about him. We have to erase everyone's memory about him for your sake. We never thought that you would see each other again and in that situation. We never thought that you would remember everything when you see him. I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. Please forgive us."

"It's alright Nuriko. It isn't your fault; you just want to protect me. To take my guilt away, to make me happy again. But I just don't know if I'll ever be."

* * *

So guys what do you think? Sakura is such a martyr! hehehe...

pls. post your review about this one... (",) TNX!


	5. Unspoken Pain

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I know, and how many times would I tell... I don't own ccs...

**Chapter 5: Unspoken Pain**

_**It's alright. No. It'll never be alright, I'll never be alright. But I have to pretend I'm alright, for their sake…for my sake. I don't want them to take away this pain. I don't want them to remove my memory again. I don't want to feel incomplete again, if it has to be this way let it be. I'll never ever exchange my memory of him to be happy again, because I will never be…with or without my memory of him.**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Touya asked her sister.

He could feel her pain, he wants to take it away by erasing her memory but she refused. His sister could really be stubborn at times.

"Sure about what niichan?" Sakura asked her brother innocently. Indeed, she looked very pretty ay her pink kimono.

"Idiot! You know what I'm talking about!"

" If you're talking about Tomoyo and Syaoran's wedding…well of course I'm sure that I'll go. Tomoyo expects me to be there." She said trying to smile.

Today was Tomoyo's wedding. Sakura couldn't help but feel the pain in heart. This should be a happy day for her, because it's the most awaited day for her best friend, but she isn't happy at all and she's really guilty about it.

"We could say that you're sick so you can't come."

"BAKA! If you tell her that I'm sick she'll be worried. And besides I don't want to lie to her." Sakura said with a frown.

"You already did, Sakura. Another lie is fine. I'm just worried…"

"You don't have to worry about me niichan" she smiled. "Of course I want to see my best friend getting married. I helped in preparing for this, and besides what's a wedding without a bridesmaid."

"I'm not worrying about you, idiot! I'm worried that you can't help yourself and wail in there, ruining Tomoyo's wedding. She'll be really depressed about that." Touya teased her. Of course he's worried about her sister's feeling more than everything else, he just can't help teasing her all the time.

* * *

It was a very beautiful day and flowers start to bloom. Indeed, spring is a fine season to get married. Sakura and the others were busy chatting with everyone. She's with Rica and the others talking about how the wonderful the place is and how excited they are for the wedding. Eriol can't help it but look at his friend. He knows that behind those smiles and laughter is a cherry blossom's heart being pounded a torn apart, no into pieces.

"How is she doing Eriol?" Yukito asked him. You could see in his eyes that he's really worried about his best friend's brother.

"She's not fine, I can tell it in her eyes. She tries to act natural but I can feel the pain stabbing her Yukito. I thought Touya would ask her not to go?" Eriol replied.

"He did, he really insisted but she won't listen. Have you ask her about…umm… you know?"

"I did but she refuse. Anyway Li's mother would persuade her. I hope she'll say yes. If she don't then we'll force her again." Eriol replied with a frown.

* * *

"May I speak to you Sakura?" a voice asked her from behind. It came from a beautiful Chinese woman, Li's mother.

"Hai!" She answered. _"Why does she want to talk to me. Could it be? No! I won't let them." _Sakura thought.

Still surprised, Sakura followed her in an isolated place where no one can accidentally hear their conversation. She's still worried of what she will do.

"Sakura, perhaps you have an idea what I'm going to say. But before anything else I want you to listen." She said, this is going to be very difficult. " You know that up to now Syaoran doesn't remember anything about his past… about you."

"Hai."

"And he don't care about it anymore when met Tomoyo. Tomoyo's memory is also removed like yours. You're the only one Sakura that knows about the truth in your past… and we're all afraid that it's slowly killing you inside."

"If you want to erase my memory about my relationship with your son, I'm really sorry but I don't want you to." Sakura interrupted, her vision is slowly becoming hazy.

"Sakura, we are just concern about you. I really don't want to, but I know that you're feeling pain stronger than before. We want you to move on with your life, to be happy. You will never tell the truth to Syaoran I know because you love your best friend and you don't want her to feel the pain you're having right now. I know you also love my son and you don't want him to suffer in choosing between you and Tomoyo. I know how hard it is to hide your pain, we can remove it if you want to.

" You know you can never do that." Sakura simply said. "You can remove my memory but not the pain that I have. When you erase it seven years ago, I never became happy."

Syaoran's mother was surprised to hear that. Does that mean that what they did was useless? This puzzled her for quite sometime and then she smiled. She understands why.

"Yes I can't say that I'm hurt but I can still feel the pain unconsciously… in my dreams. I know that there is something in me,in my life…I just can't figure out what. I bothers me for seven years, and I don't want to suffer that dilemma again." She sighed. It's really hard to express herself and control her tears at the same time.

The she continued." I want his memory to stay with me forever even if it hurts a lot. You don't know how much I'm having, but please let me experience this pain. I don't want to regret that I forgot the love that I feel for him."

"But this will make you miserable Sakura. I know you're strong, but can you handle the pain? Don't you want to be happy? I know that maybe someday you'll forget or you'll move on, but it'll take a long process. We love you and we care for you, we don't want to see you hurt. We can make the process shorter for you, if you'll just let us do what's necessary."

Sakura sighed. It's becoming a lot harder for her to control her emotion. Yes, she's right all of them are right, they can make her pain dissolved at once… she's only stubborn to admit it. Finally she said, more to her self than to Syaoran's mother.

"_Someday this wounds will heal, just let me have this now… It's my only memory of him…my only reason to go on with my life…to move on without the fear that I'm missing something."_

* * *

poor Sakura...she has to witness her love and her bestfriend to get married with each other... TT 

pls. post your reaction about my story guys...tnx.


	6. shattered promises

**Chapter 6: Shattered Promises**

**Are Promises really made to be broken?**

* * *

And the bells started to ring, signaling the start of Tomoyo and Syaoran's wedding. Of course Sakura was there, ready to witness her best friend's wedding, the one that she helped to plan.

Eriol, who sat few seats behind Sakura's, can't help but look at his friend. Indeed, she looks really beautiful with her pink kimono and her smile really adds up to the brightness of her face, except that it didn't reached her eyes. That's why Eriol was really bothered; he knows how hard it is for her to pretend she's OK.

"If she's just not that stubborn about her decisions." Eriol said to Nuriko who's beside him.

"Yeah. I don't know if she can stand watching this ceremony, I know that it's breaking her heart." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura just stayed in her seat quietly. She can sense that they are looking at her; she tried to ignore it and focused on the ceremony. But she can't… she could feel the pain stabbing her heart. She looked away from Tomoyo and Syaoran and met Eriol's gaze. She put up a smile, and immediately put her focus back in the front.

"Until when can I stand this torture?" she said to herself. She wanted to get out as soon as possible but she can't. She thought about Tomoyo, she'd be sad if Sakura leave at the middle of her wedding. She thought about Chiharu and the others, they'll be worried, they don't know anything about the whole matter. She thought about her brother, Eriol and the others. She will just prove to them that she can't stand the pain. They'll erase her memories of Syaoran again. She had done many things to prevent it and she won't allow her feelings to ruin everything. In the end she stayed, wishing very hard that her tears won't betray her. If Touya, who sits beside her, notice the tears even just a single one, she'll be dead.

On the other hand, she's no good on acting, Touya can still feel her agony.

And Sakura just stayed there, at the longest and most agonizing moment of her life. She didn't pay attention on what's going on in the front, nor the reactions of the people around her. She cares about nothing, but how to hide her emotions. She only cared about hiding her pain, her guilt and her loneliness. She tried so hard to look happy.

* * *

She thought of something to occupy her thoughts, something about the past, when she felt happiness.

She remembered the time when Syaoran told her that he love her. That was before he went back to China. She didn't know what to say. She's not sure of how she really felt at that time.

She remembered the teddy bear she gave to him before his flight. Is the teddy bear still with him up to now, maybe not. But she hope it's still with him… it's her only connection to him.

And she remembered about the time he went back to Japan. She can't continue anymore… it's the start of their agony, of her pain. She realized something. _"I haven't told him how I feel. I didn't have the chance to say I live him."_

She know she have to stop before her tears fall, but she can't… she's simply helpless in her own thoughts. And she remembered the incident about the Sealed Card. She recalled how he sacrificed his memories for her. She remembered about her promise.

No! She doesn't want to recall that part. She stopped. She has to, it's really breaking he apart. And finally she overcame her fear, she almost cried.

* * *

She can't believe it! The wedding is almost over and she managed to fight her tears from falling. She's really glad that she's able to hide her emotions, at the most painful time she could imagine, she can live to this lies simpler than she thought it to be.

Eriol can't believe that she survived the whole thing, but this didn't amaze him nor glad about it. For him it's a warning that she's starting lose her emotion.

But the wedding isn't over yet… there could still be lots of things to happen.

* * *

It all went well for Sakura, until Syaoran started to talk.

"Tomoyo, for so many years I lived in darkness, I lost my memory and I felt that I lost everything, but you came into my life. You became my light that guided me out of those dark times. I don't care if I'll never retrieve those memories again, as long as I have you."

Sakura tried to hide her tears. She was hurt than ever before. Syaoran never confessed his love for Tomoyo this passionately. She can't help but wish that he were saying it to her and not to her best friend. But nothing prepared her for the Syaoran's next statement.

"And if ever I lose my memories again, I promise you one thing, I will never lose you. Your memory will forever stay in my heart no matter what. Nothing can ever erase my love for you."

That's it! She can't hold it any longer. Those words are just the words needed for the tears to flow, for her broken heart to be shattered into pieces over and over. Those words, she'll never again forget those words. The words that were once promised to her, is promised to someone else.

But she's not the only one who's crying, almost everyone did. Tomoyo did, it was the tears of happiness. Rica, Chiharu and the other did, they are really happy that their friend found a very loving husband. Sakura did, because of pain that those words brought into her. She felt guilty for having this feeling, it's like betraying her best friend, but she can't betray herself any longer…this is too much for her.

* * *

As Tomoyo and Syaoran passed by Sakura, Tomoyo and Sakura hugged each other, both were crying.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy for me right." Tomoyo said.

"It's because I'm happy for you." Sakura said and turned to Syaoran.

"Please take care of my best friend. Make her happy, be true to your promises. I don't want to see her cry." She said to Syaoran. "I don't want her to experience the pain I'm experiencing right now." She added only to her self.

Syaoran nodded. Sakura smiled.

* * *

Eriol approached her, to comfort her.

"I'm really weak, am I not Eriol? Sakura asked.

"No you're not. In fact you're brave Sakura, braver than you think." Eriol replied, with a sad smile.

"Li's mother assured me that she wouldn't remove my memories. Will you do the same?"

"I don't know."

"Please promise me the same thing. I don't want to feel lost again, I don't want to feel incomplete."

"Would you rather choose pain?"

"Yes. Because I know that I'll find a way to feel complete again…but you know it'll just break me apart like what's happening to me now. I'd rather choose the pain, Eriol. Someday these wounds would heal, and I could be happy again."

"And when will that happen?'

"I don't know, but I'll try to have it. Just please promise me." Sakura pleaded.

Eriol couldn't take it anymore, it hurts him a lot to see his 'friend' in such a pain. Finally he nodded. Sakura smiled, she's contented with a nod. She left Eriol and joined the others.

"_Certainly, the wounds might heal… in time no one knows. But scars would still remain…forever. And it will always remind you of the pain."_

And it is springtime, the flowers are in bloom. A perfect moment for eternal love to take its vow. And a perfect moment to heal a broken heart.

* * *

THE END!

At last it's finish...I never thought that I could finish my story...

hehehe...actually it's just the first part...

I don't know if I'll write about the second part...but if I would, definitely it'll be about Syaoran and Tomoyo's feelings...

maybe I will...I haven't finished it's plot yet, maybe it will take a little longer before I could submit the second part...not sure... it depends upon the circumstances...hehehe...

So pls. post you review about my story... I hope you enjoyed reading it...

Tnx for all who gave a little of their time for my story... **(-;)**


End file.
